


Art for Names and Other Unnecessary Things

by Skarl_the_drummer



Series: The Abyss is in your Eyes [2]
Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarl_the_drummer/pseuds/Skarl_the_drummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just going to consolidate all the art for Names and Other Unnecessary Things here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. J

 

This is from last year, done in ballpoint then scanned and colored in GIMP.


	2. The Power of Human sacrafice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily isn't quite human anymore.


End file.
